When they woke up
by Ellebie-chan
Summary: All the True Cross exquires and Yukio wake up the opposite gender. They're confused and frightened and some feelings may be conveyed.


**Chapter 1: When they woke up**

**A/N: yo, first fanfic on this site, so please don't stab me i apologize for spelling mistakes, and possible suckiness, anyway on with the fanfic**

**Disclaimer: sadly, i don't own blue exorcist, i'm not that cool...**

**/~~~~~~~/**

"Rin..."

"Rin..."

This wasall that the sleeping demon could hear, it was in the distance, a voice calling his name.

In the teenagers' dreaming subconscience, he could see all his friends, surrounding him, they were all jumping and cheering, shouting "Rin!" "Rin!" "Rin!" , the boy turned to brag to all his friends, but was quickly cut off by Yukio "Rin..." he said, Rin stared puzzled, "Rin..", he said again in a rather femine voice, "RIN!"

Rin shot up, wide awake.

"Whaa..." the demon looked around confused, his eyes glancing at every wall before they fell upon a girl, standing in the middle of his shared bedroom, looking rather like his younger brother.

"Rin, wake up! somethings wrong!" said the girl, clad in a pair of boxers and a t shirt,,both way to big for her. "Who the hell are you?" replyed the twin, backing againest the wall slightly.

"It's me, idiot! Yukio!" she replyed, Rin girl's hair was definatly longer than Yukio's, her dark brown locks stopping a few inches past her shoulders, she wasn't wearing yukio's glasses but her eyes looked bigger and had more of a Bambi look to them, thought they were the same colour, but those moles on her face, they were unmistakably Yukio's moles.

"Yukio, why are you...a girl?" Rin asked cautiously squinting at his once little brother.

"I don't know you tell me! Plus i'm not the only one! Look at yourself, Rin!" replyed yukio angerly, pointing at rin. The demon peered down at himself, his hands were small and dainty, his feet the same, his legs were more defined,smooth and creamy, his night shorts and his t shirt were swamping him. He grabbed at the neck of his t shirt and yanked it off his chest, peering down at two

pale breasts, that he knew for a fact, werent there when he went to bed last night. Rin also yanked at the waist band on his shorts, clarifying he was also missing an extra body part, he was.

Rin slowly looked back at his twin, pale faced. she had her arms crossed and a frown on her face, blushing slightly. "What the fuck happened!?" rin screeched, then realising how high his voice had become overnight. "thats what I want to know, ive been trying to wake for the past ten minutes!" yukio hollered. The twins both frowned looking away, confused and embarassed, nither had every seen a unclothed female body before (not included a magazine on rin's part), now all of a sudden theyre both in possestion of one, Rin wasnt even sure he knew exactly how a female body worked

let alone have one! "okay, okay, this will be fine, all we have to do is go into school and confront mephisto about this, im sure he'll kno-" yukio was cut off by his older brother (sister) jumping up and screaming "like hell am I going into school like this, four eyes! I'm staying right here, in bed, ill go back to sleep and then Ill wake up tomorrow morning a guy again!" rin jumped back into bed and pulled the covers over her head, long raven hair flailing. Yukio sighed before falling back down on her own bed , pinching the top of her nose and scrunching up her eyes, if only she could persuade rin to come into school with her, then she could find mephisto and ask him about theyre situation, she too, didnt really feel like stomping down the halls, looking like a female version of himself, but she also didnt feel like staying in her current form for much longer, so theyre best bet was to find mephisto and stay hidden from as many people as possible. "rin come on, if we stay here we'll still stay girls we need to get to school so we can sort this out" yukio said cleaning her glasses with the corner of her t shirt before placing them on the bridge of her nose. Rin pulled the blanket off her face, pouting. "fine, can we just get this fixed fast please?" she replyed. Yukio nodded before heading for the showers. Rin lay on her bed for a few minutes, before grabbing at the neck of her t shirt and peering down it again. "this is fucking weird" she mumbled.

/~~~~~~~/

The two girls walked selfconsciencely down the halls to the classroom where yukio taught, they didnt have their normal school classes today, only exwire training classes. Rin walked a few paises behind yukio, tugging at her skirt, in hope it would magically grow longer. The twins had had another fight earlier, demanding that they wear girls uniforms Yukio said thet theyre male uniforms were far too big, but rin wasnt keen on waltzing into class in a drafty pink skirt.

Yukio pulled down on the handle to open the door, lifting her eyes up to find her class sitting quietly...but all had also switched genders!

Yukio's face flushed, and rin shouting behind her, enquireing why she wasnt walking into the class room. All the class stared at yukio confused and frightened looks on theyre faces.

When yukio had settled and rin took her seat, she told the class what she was planning on doing. "Hello class, I see you're probably all just as confused as I am, as to what has happened, but I assure you, im going to confront as soon as I can, and im sure he can sort this mess out" she spoke out aloud to her class. Rin glanced over beside her, finding a (male) shiemi looking incredibly frightened and bewildered. "rin, I don't know what happened, I woke up and my hair was shorter, my voice was lower and my body was different. And my mom screamed when she saw me!" said the blonde, huddled in his chair. Rin blushed remembering how he felt when he saw he was different too before smiling at shiemi "i'm sure it's fine, mephisto will find a way to change us back and if not yukio will, he can fix everything!" rin reassured the upset shiemi, patting him on the back. Bon,Shima and Konekomuru were all looking disstressed too (though shima seemed a little less, as he now had the privalige of looking at a girls body when he wanted, but still would prefer his own body back) Bon had gained shoulder length hair yet still had his signature blonde streak and his multiple ear pierecings, he had gotten a little shorter but was still the tallest of the once male girls, his body became more curvious and he had gained big breast, to which rin couldnt help but feel a little jealous of. Konekomuru had gained short brown hair, still bearing his glasses, he had gotten shorter and body-wise, remained under-developeted. Shimas hair had grown past his shoulders,letting the pink dye grow out tot, leaving him with long blaack hair with pink at the ends, hes stilled remained shorter than bon but taller than Rin, rin ccouldnt help but think he looked rather cute as a girl, even though he found it imensily weird he found his once male friend , attractive. Rin swang back on his chair, not aware he was letting the world peer up his short school skirt. The rest of the guys (or girls ) had noticed and all but yukio blushed, rin of course was oblivious to this. He was going to have to get used to the whole girl thing.

Later on, after class , the young exquires were told to go to the next class, which just so happened to be P.E.

As the former males piled into the girls changing room and the same with the former girls to the boys changing room, they began the painfully awkward and embarassing task of getting changed...

while the boys didnt have too much trouble, the once male girls were having some difficuties , they couldnt quite get their haeds around how to put on a bra, and how to stop the extra baggage they called breasts from inguring them selfs... "is this how you do it...?" asked rin, in a rather awkward possition with a bra. all the students were given extra clothes by yukio from the schools linen closet, this included uniforms,underware, gym gear and a few items of casual clothing. 'where did these even come from?' yukio wondered as she grabbed the various clothing items for her pupils.

"idiot! Thats not how you do it!" hollared bon to a confused rin, wearing a light pink bra that didnt quite sit right as she had put it on wrong. "here, Renzo, you do it. You've seen plently of girls wearing these contraptions in those magazines you're always buying" bon said pushing shima forward to the elder okumura twin. Shima went just as pink as the ends of her hair. "e-eh...m-maybe rin should do it himself, I mean h-herself!" shima stuttered. Bon scowled "he- I mean she cant do it herself, we've already established she's horrible at it, you do it, then we'll all know how to do it" bon replyed, irritation in his voice, annoyed they would be late for class if they didnt hurry up. Shima figited and her face grew redder. "its okay, shima-kun, it'll be helpful, I dont mind if you touch them" rin replyed gesturing to her newly found breasts, though she was completely unaware of how this sounded to shima, he found it quite a perverted thing for someone so cute to say, which made her face redden even more. "um...o-okay, i-i can try, b-but ive never put on one of these...things" she replyed, hesitantly approching the elder twins chest. After a few failed attempts and shima unintentionally cupping rin's breasts a couple of times, the girls emerged from the changing room, all faces red and embarassed (mostly shima and rin) and the class could start their P.E. Class.

/~~~~~~~/

**A/N: well this is the first chapter, im sorry for anything such as spelling mistakes, trivia mistakes, OOC and just plain suckiness in this. I hope to carry this on (in hope it will become better, i'll try)**


End file.
